Indirect Kiss
by Mamo-Chan-Lover
Summary: This fanfiction is inspired by the manga picture of Mamoru and Usagi. He is kissing a hankerchief and she is kissing a pocket watch... Enjoy!


This is inspired by A-chan's "Write a Picture" Challenge

This is inspired by A-chan's "Write a Picture" Challenge. I decided to repost it as a story so people can access it from my profile.

If you haven't seen the picture, It's the manga image of Usagi kissing a pocket watch and Mamoru kissing a hankerchief. This story is centered around that picture.

Enjoy!

Mamoru's ocean blue eyes glanced at his favorite gold pocket watch for the thousandth time in the past five minutes. The hands moved obnoxiously slow around the numbers, making him want to throw the stupid thing at the arcade wall. More than slightly irritated, he ordered a black coffee from Motoki and bunkered down in the arcade booth to wait some more.

She was late, and he couldn't believe it. They had a schedule for Pete's sake! At 3:14 he would always see her golden odangos and matching sunshine pigtails round the corner to the arcade, come in, and watch those clear, crystal blue eyes as they sat down at the game machine and determinedly watched the bouncing virtual Sailor V character.

It was 3:22. She had not come around the corner. There were no blue eyes at the arcade game. She was late.

Mamoru stirred the black depths of his coffee absentmindedly, thinking ahead of the sarcastic things he would say to her when she came in. He knew calling her by his favorite nickname, 'Odango,' would always spur her on to a fight, but he felt today he needed some new material.

_Why so late, Odango? Did you fail another test and get detention? _He smiled at the thought of seeing her heart-shaped face turn pink after hearing the comment. _Maybe I should try-_

"Mamoru-baka! Don't you have any friends you could talk to instead of staring down at your coffee? If you weren't so darn mean maybe people would like you!" Mamoru winced to cover up the beaming smile that was threatening his lips.

Usagi, hands on hips and smiling at her own wittiness, waited for Mamoru to look at her. She longed to see raven bangs framing those perfectly navy blue eyes. Maybe if she was lucky that little smile would tug at his lips, like it sometimes did when they got into little spats.

Seeing that he wasn't responding as quick as usual, she whipped out her handkerchief (She didn't have a failed test) and threw it at his head. As always, she had perfect aim and left the white cloth covering his face.

Mamoru reached up and wiped the strawberry-scented handkerchief off his face, secretly relishing the smell. He tucked it into his pocket.

"Finders keepers." He said with a smirk.

Usagi turned red at his arrogance and thrust her hand out toward the dashingly handsome figure in front of her.

"Give that back Mamoru-baka!"

"Do you see what time it is, Odango? Consider this punishment for coming so late and making me wait around to tease you." He whipped out his favorite gold watch and held it out so she could see the time, as well as the ornate star design on the inside. She eyed it for a second before getting an idea.

In a blink of an eye, she had swiped the watch from Mamoru's surprised hand and ran to the other side of the arcade.

"Hey! That's mine!" Mamoru called after the gorgeous girl.

"I won't give it back until you give me back my hankie!" The blonde yelled, her face glowing with near-victory. Mamoru on the other hand, was far from willing to give up a token from his Usako.

"No! I'll just consider this a trade. Bye, Odango-Atama." With that, he got out of his seat at the counter and hurried out of the arcade before Usagi could catch up. By the time she had gotten out of the arcade doors, he was gone, only leaving behind the faint smell of roses.

Usagi stood there just outside of the arcade, hair blowing in the wind and clutching the gold watch in front of her chest.

"Thanks, Mamo-chan. I'll keep it close to my heart." She whispered to herself. Without a thought, Usagi pressed the cold metal of the watch against her lips, thinking that was as close as she would get to ever kissing the real Mamoru.

Around the corner, Mamoru breathed in the heavenly scent of the strawberry-vanilla that was his Usako. Giving the smooth cloth a longing kiss, he slipped it into his green jacket pocket and went on his way, a certain blonde running through his thoughts.


End file.
